1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging assembly, and more particularly to a safety charging assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic devices, especially portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers, cellular telephones and other electronic devices, for example, are charged via electrically connecting charging apparatuses with power input terminals of the electronic devices. However, in this method, the electronic device can easily be pulled out from the charging apparatus by any person without the need to enter a password or other identification (ID) authentication. Therefore, the electronic device can easily be stolen because any person can easily remove the electronic device from the charging apparatus without any ill-effects.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.